Romeo and Juliet
by ppgrulz123
Summary: ***STORY TO BE REWRITTEN*** I ADVISE YOU DON'T READ UNTIL I REDO IT BUT YOU MAY READ IF YOU WANT... Relationships too quick... I'll try to fix it... Also a bit too young... but whatever read if you want.
1. Are we still friends, or more?

**Romeo and Juliet**

The City Of Townsville, What a nice day! Let's see how the girls are enjoying kindergarten. The girls were very upset that the Rowdyruff Boys were forced to go to school with them. They were fine that they had to going to school, they needed and education anyways, but they didn't like the fact that they had to go to their school. Both super-powered teams were at the age of 6, and the Rowdyruff's began to see what it was like to be good every once in a while, but never really turned good themselves. The boys and girls were friends, but only because they were forced to become friends by Miss Keane. So the boys and the girls began to get along a little with out fighting. Their friendship grew, but not enough for the boys to become good and become best friends with the girls. Every once in a while, they would play together, Buttercup and Butch would play sports, Boomer and Bubbles would chalk on the cement, and Blossom and Brick would read, or play on the jungle gym, or swings. Their bonds with each other grew, but they didn't know it. They may have noticed a little, but not that much. The boys started becoming less evil each week. In that time period, they also came to a liking of each other, but both the boys and girls tried not to show it.

One day, the boys and girls were at recess. Buttercup and Butch were playing dodge ball, Boomer was playing on the monkey bars, Bubbles and Blossom were playing jump rope, while Brick was reading his book, 'Romeo and Juliet.' Blossom had inspired him to read it. He remembered the day he went insane and nearly destroyed the city. After that day, was the day when he and Blossom had a small bonding. He told her the story of what happened to him, while they ate ice cream, and watched the clouds go by. She had told him about the book. He never got the chance to check it out for himself, until now. So he was sitting peacefully under a tree, reading. A few minutes passed and Brick put his book down.

"Phew, finally finished that book." He said to himself. He stood up and stretched his arms. Then he started looking around and saw Blossom jump roping with Bubbles, Boomer on the monkey bars, and Butch playing dodge ball with Buttercup. He looked at his digital watch. '5 more minutes' he thought to himself. He sat back down by the tree and watched everyone else play.

"Try dodging that one Butchie Boy!" Buttercup yelled as she threw a ball at Butch. But the ball didn't agree with her on its target. The ball flew through the air, barley passing Butch, and heading straight for Blossom's head.

Buttercup noticed and yelled, "Oh no, Blossom look out!" Blossom turned around and saw the ball was inches from her face. She gasped and braced herself for the impact, but she was tackled out of the balls way before it could hit her. She landed safely on the ground, and she opened her eyes to see Brick standing next to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright? That ball almost smacked you in the face! But luckily I saw it and pushed you out of the way before it could hit you. Heh, lucky yo-" Brick was interrupted when he felt a pair of lips on his. His eyes widened in shock. Blossom was kissing him. He was a little stunned but kissed back a little before she pulled away. Blossom and Brick both blushed madly.

"Um…Sorry, Bye…" Blossom said before trying to fly off, but Brick grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"No, it's ok. I kinda liked it." Brick's eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth and blushed madly again.

"So did I, umm… Brick, can I tell you something…awkward…?" Blossom said while blushing.

"Sure, but if it's that you like me, I kinda got that idea after you kissed me, and yeah I guess I like you too." Brick said, again blushing at his own words.

"Umm…yeah, that was it… so are we a couple?" Blossom asked.

"If you want to be…" Brick replied looking in her eyes.

"Ok so I guess we are the, umm should we go back to recess? The bells about to ring." Blossom said looking Brick in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go," Brick said before they started walking back, but the Blossom blurted out "Wait, but we can't tell our siblings, they'll be super mad."

"Your right, maybe we can just have a secret love." Brick said smiling at Blossom.

"Just like Romeo and Juliet, huh? Ok, let's go." Blossom said before they walked back to recess with the other children. But little did they know that Bubbles had seen them. She had wondered around looking for Blossom, and found her kissing Brick behind the school. She gasped and hid while still watching them. After they left to back to recess, bubbles zipped back too, before they noticed that she was gone. She would have to tell Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer all about it.


	2. First date and Sibling Trouble

After school, Blossom had told her sisters that she was going to the library to check out another book, but really, she was going on her first date with Brick. He had asked her right after recess when everyone else was going back inside. Brick had told his brothers that he was going to go steal some candy. This used to be Boomer's job, but after he got caught by the Powerpuffs, he wasn't trusted to do so anymore. After Blossom and Brick told their siblings what they were going to do, they headed off in that direction, to try not to make their siblings to suspicious, then flew off to the ice cream shop. Brick landed and so did Blossom.

"Shall we?" Brick asked motioning his arm towards the door.

"We shall," Blossom replied with a smile. They entered and ordered. Brick got chocolate and Blossom got strawberry. They sat at a table and started to talk.

"Remember when you went insane and then the next day you told me the story, and we came to this same shop and then we went back to the park where we watched our siblings fight." Blossom asked.

"Yeah, I remember that, I learned some of your issues then, when I thought I was you." Brick answered. They talked more and they both learned a lot about each other. When they finished, they stepped outside. It was 6:00 PM.

"Well, the girls are gonna be wondering where I've been all day, but it was worth it." Blossom said.

"Same for the boys, I better go get them some candy, or they'll whine about it." Brick said sarcastically.

"Ok well I had a nice time, see you around Brick." Blossom said before kissing his cheek.

Brick blushed and said, "Umm, yeah, bye…" then they both flew off in the opposite direction.

**BACK AT THE PPG'S HOME WHILE BRICK AND BLOSSOM WERE ON A DATE**

Bubbles and Buttercup flew home after Blossom said she was going to the library. On the way, Bubbles yelled out, "Blossom and Brick are a couple!"

"Wait, what? How do you know that Bubbles?" Buttercup asked shocked.

"Because, today at recess, after she almost got hit by the ball you threw," Bubbles started.

"I told her I was sorry!" Buttercup yelled out.

"I know, but after that she was gone so I went to look for her, and I SAW HER KISSING BRICK!" Bubbles screamed.

"NO way!" Buttercup said.

"Yes way!" Bubbles replied.

"No. Freakin. Way" Buttercup said.

"Yes way!" Bubbles yelled annoyed at Buttercup.

"Well then why wouldn't she tell us?" Buttercup asked.

"Because she said that we would be mad at her." Bubbles answered.

"Well she sure was right!" Buttercup growled.

"It's ok Buttercup, we'll have a little chat with her when she gets home." Bubbles said in an angry tone.

"Wait, do Butch and Boomer know?" Buttercup asked.

"No they don't, let's go tell them now." Bubbles said. So Bubbles and Buttercup flew off towards a small abandoned house. They had found out where the boys lived when they were invited to their birthday party. They were just gonna invite some of the boys from their class, but Miss Keane insisted they invite everyone, including the girls. So Bubbles and Buttercup flew and landed there. They knocked on the door, and Boomer answered it.

"Uh, hi?" Boomer said confused.

"Boomer, we have to tell you guys something about Brick! Where's Butch?" Bubbles asked.

"BUTCH!" Boomer yelled, "Get your butt over here!" Butch came from his room and was shocked to see Buttercup and Bubbles there.

"What do you want?" Butch asked in an 'I don't care tone.

"We have to tell you guys something about Brick" Buttercup answered in a 'Listen or I'll beat the crap out of you' tone. So the girls entered and started explaining. By the time they finished it was 5:30. After all of the explaining, the girls went home to yell at Blossom and Butch and Boomer stayed waiting to yell at Brick.


	3. We Fight, We Breakup the Team

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I had just come back from my first date with Brick. It was so much fun! I mean, I know we're only six, but come on! He's beyond cute! Anyways we had fun. We sat at a table in the ice cream shop and ate ice cream while we talked. We learned quite a lot from each other, like that he thinks Him and Mojo both suck at parenting (so true!), and that he sometimes hates his brothers, but still loves them anyways, since they are, well, brothers. I also told him a little about myself, like how I manage not to kill my siblings when they make me mad, wow I sound like Buttercup. Weird. I'm so happy! He asked me out again tomorrow! We're going to go out for a walk in the forest, because we can't let the secret about us dating get around Townsville, cause then my sisters would find out, and I would be in so much trouble. And so would Brick. Well right now I'm flying home, and almost there. I'm gonna tell Buttercup and Bubbles that I decided just to read at the library and I just lost track of time. Brick and I already did our homework together when we were on the date, so I would just say I did it at the library. Finally, I'm home. I float carefully to my window, to make sure my sisters don't get suspicious. I floated in the window. Luckily their not there. I enter and lay on my bed. I close my eyes and relax. Until there's a voice.

"And just where have you been?" I looked up and saw Buttercup and Bubbles staring at me with angry expressions on their faces.

"I thought I told I was at the library?" I replied.

"Oh really now, and why did it take you until 6:00PM?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I was reading a book and working on my homework, and I guess I lost track of time…" I answered smoothly. I am such a good actress.

"Why did you do your homework at the library? We always do it together." Buttercup stated. I bit my lip and started to think of a lie.

"Because I...umm…" I stuttered. I'm not good at lying. But I'm a good actress. Weird huh?

"Because you were what?" Buttercup asked as she put her hand to her ear.

"Cause I…" I whispered.

"Cause you were on a date with Brick!" Bubbles yelled at me. Whoa, how did she know that? I didn't even tell anyone. At all. How does she know?

"H-how did you know that?" I mumbled.

"Because Bubbles said that she saw you behind the school kissing Brick! What were you thinking! The RRB are our enemies! And you betray us by going out with the leader of the group! How could you Blossom?"

Oh no, they're mad. If this conversation had gone differently, I could've lied and said, 'what ever do you mean sister dear? But no. I had to tell the truth. Why can't I ever lie good?

"Look girls, I'm sorry ok? But you can't stop me from dating him. We like each other and are a couple now. So don't bother trying to break us up." I told them.

"NO Blossom, you are going to break up with him you know why? Because your not aloud to see him ever again!" Buttercup yelled. Wait, did she just give me a command? I'm the leader here. I command them.

"You can't control my life! And who put you in charge? I'm the leader of this group!" I yelled.

"Well not anymore!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah! If you won't break-up with Brick, then you are no longer a Powerpuff Girl!" Bubbles said from behind Buttercup.

"What! Well, you know what! Fine then! If yall won't let me see Brick because he's one of our enemies, then I'm gonna quit this group to be with him!" I yelled. I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't show it in front of my sisters. Not now anyways.

"Fine with us!" Buttercup and Bubbles both yelled in unision.

"Fine! But before I leave, think about this! What if you were in the position I'm in! I bet you would feel the same way I do!"

And with that I left. After my old home was out of view I flew to the ground and started crying. I was in Townsville Park. There wasn't anyone her though. It was 7:30 at least. And no ones really outside at that time. I kept crying. Sure me and my sisters had our share of fights, but we never got into a fight where we broke the team. Well just me from the team, but its not a team without me. I was still crying, but starting to calm down a bit. Then I completely stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Brick trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong Bloss?" He asked. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh Brick, My sisters found out about us. And they kicked me out of the group and my home! Now I have no where to live!" I told him without hesitation.

"Really? That happened to me too." He said. I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, so I guess now we have to live somewhere else by ourselves. But where?" He said.

"Let's go stay in a hotel, I'm sure they will let me stay free since I'm a heroine" I told him.

"Well we don't have to ask, we could always get in by ourselves…" he said with a smirk on his face. I love it when he does that. It reminds me that I'm dating a cute bad boy.

"Ok, we can do that too" I said. Then we started heading towards the nearest hotel. We looked in using our x-ray vision and found an empty room with one bed. So we entered it and got settled. I had brought my pink night gown right before I left. I put it on and found Brick sitting on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV.

"You should probably get changed into your pj's,." I told him.

"Ok" he said, and grabbed his pajamas which were a white tank top and black shorts, and rushed to the bathroom. I got up on the bed and layed down. I got the remote and started flipping through the channels too. I stopped at the channel where they were showing puppet pals. I loved that show. Then I felt someone cuddle next to me on the bed. I looked and saw Brick there.

"Hey, I'm watching puppet pals" I told him.

"I can see that," he said.

"Brick?" I asked.

"Yeah Bloss?" He replied.

"Do you think our siblings will want us back. Because I'm starting to think that having a secret love like Romeo and Juliet is a little bad. I mean our siblings hate each other. Our love is forbidden, and our siblings are mad at us for dating each other, and kicked us out. Doesn't that sound Just like Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Hey Bloss, it's ok I bet our siblings will want us back soon. I promise." He answered.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Now turn off the TV, let's go to bed. I'm tired." He said.

"Ok" I answered and turned the TV off, then the lamp. We both soon fell asleep into nice dreams of having our lives back to normal.


	4. Thinking And Convincing

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

You know, I've been thinking about what Blossom had said, and I think I know how she feels. It's been a day since she left, and of course the Professor had asked where she was at, but we covered up with a lie and said she was at the library reading tons of books. Of course the Professor bought it and just left it alone. At night we would have to put our dresses in Blossom's spot and go to bed without the Professor tucking us in, because we didn't want him to know what had happened to Blossom. So anyways, I have been thinking about what she said and, well, I guess I'd feel the same way. I mean I have this huge crush on Boomer. I don't even know why I got mad at Blossom for liking and dating Brick. I have a crush on a Rowdyruff too, so what do I care. I regret kicking her out now. I miss her. I was in my room hugging my knees thinking. I looked up and saw Buttercup punching her punching bag. She's been through 7 of those things, and she always rips them to shreds.

"Buttercup," I say, "I miss Blossom and I've been thinking about what she said, and I get her. I think I know what she's going though. I mean, her relationship reminds me of that play Romeo and Juliet."

"Bubbles, do you even know what that play was about?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course I do, it's where there is this girl, named Juliet, and this boy, named Romeo, and they love each other, but their families hate each other, so in the end, they kill themselves to be together. I'm not dumb Buttercup, Blossom told me about it." I told her with my arms crossed.

"Whatever, just continue with what you were saying." She said.

"ok, so I mean that if their love turns into Romeo and Juliet's, then, they might… kill themselves to be with each other." I responded, looking down at the floor sadly.

"Whoa, Bubbles, look, first of all, love doesn't last forever. So don't worry, they'll break-up eventually, and Blossom will be back with us. And the Rowdyruffs will be our enemies again." Buttercup said, obviously annoyed at me.

"But everything is falling into place! I mean, the forbidden love! The hatred between the families! We kicked Blossom out for that reason! Oh Buttercup, just let her come home! I miss her! I don't care if she's dating Brick, I just want her back home!" I yelled at Buttercup with tears in my eyes.

"NO! I'm not letting that trader back into our home! She deserves it! She shouldn't be dating the enemy! She should know better! She even told us that herself! And yet, she does it herself! What kind of leader is she?" Buttercup yelled right back at me.

"Listen Buttercup! Just think about it! Put yourself in her shoes and think, how would you feel? I bet that you would feel the same way! What if you liked one of the Rowdyruff Boys, like oh I don't know, Butch or something?" I told her.

After I said Butch, I saw her blush a bit. I might have been right at that point. She looked at her punching bag and sighed. Then she started to hit her punching bag again.

"Buttercup, if your not gonna think about it, then I'm gonna at least try to get Boomer and Butch on my side, then we're gonna go find Blossom and tell her we're cool with it. So if you need me, I'll be at the boys' house." I said, and flew out the window leaving Buttercup there in a thinking state. I quickly dashed to the boys' home to try to convince them to accept Brick and Blossom's love.

As soon as I saw there house, I landed and knocked on the door. Again, of course Boomer answered it. I saw him blush when he saw me and then quickly looked away and said, "Oh, hi Bubbles," Why did he blush? Is he shy? But why?

"Hi Boomer, can I come in? I have to ask you and Butch something." I told him.

"Umm, sure, come in and sit on the couch while I get Butch." He said.

"Ok," I said then entered and sat on the couch. I looked around. They had a small TV, but it wasn't tiny, but it wasn't big either. Then I heard footsteps and saw Boomer and Butch walking to the couch. Boomer sat next to me while Butch stood standing.

"OK, what were you going to say Bubbles?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before answering, " Ok, I was going to ask you guys why you couldn't accept Brick and Blossom's love? I mean wouldn't you feel the same if you were in the same position as they are?"

"Well…" I heard Boomer start.

"NO WAY! I wouldn't feel the same way! I could never like one of you Powerpuffs! Never!" Butch interrupted.

"Butch SHUT UP!" Boomer yelled. I didn't know he could be so demanding like that. "Unlike you, I actually thought about that! And I think I understand what Brick's going through right now! So I'm agreeing with Bubbles! Now it's your turn to think! Decide if you care about your brother! And do it quick, because I wanna go find him and tell him that." He yelled at his green-eyed brother.

Butch just stood there shocked at Boomer, who was always so dumb, and quiet, now is yelling at him and actually being smart for once, before Butch looked down and grumbled out a 'fine'.

"Good, now let's go tell our brother, he's gotta home again." Boomer said to Butch. I smiled at him ,and he smiled back. I blushed, then took off for the sky. We flew through Townsville, hoping to find Brick and Blossom somewhere. I was also hoping Buttercup would come to and say that she accepted our sister's love. I hope.


	5. Love or Family?

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I'm at home, still thinking of what Bubbles and Blossom had told me. Sometimes things just go in one ear and out the other for me. I mean, it's not like I didn't consider Blossom's statement, because I did actually think a little, but at the thought of dating a Rowdyruff, that's what stopped my thinking. I'm not like my sisters, where they have big crushes on people. I'm a tom-boy! I would never like anyone at all! Maybe when I'm older, but not now! But it's just the way Bubbles put it, that actually got me thinking. What if I was in Blossom's shoes? What if, I had a connection with somebody? But not just anybody, but a Rowdyruff Boy?

I'm too stubborn to ever admit anything to anyone, even myself. But I had to confess to myself, that I had a small crush on Butch. Yep, that's right. I have a crush on a Rowdyruff Boy. And the toughest one in particular. I liked the fact that he wasn't always bragging about himself, or was a total wimp. In fact, he was strong! The toughest ruff of them all! And plus we had so much in common! We both loved the color green, we're both strong and love fighting! Well, we are counterparts anyways. But still, I like him for those reasons, maybe even more that I don't even know! Well, maybe now I know how she feels. I bet I would probably keep it a secret too. I get her now too. I sighed. Maybe, I shouldn't have yelled at her for dating Brick. I regret doing that now. Bubbles was right about what Blossom had said. But Bubbles also scared me with what she said about that story Romeo and Juliet. She was right, on how accurate Blossom's relationship with Brick, was to Romeo and Juliet's. I don't want Blossom to not have her happy ending. Even though we fight a lot, we're still sisters, and we care about each other. I don't want Blossom and Brick to kill themselves just to be together like Romeo and Juliet did. That was a mistake. I even remember that they had a secret wedding. Whoa. Blossom can't get married this young! She's still six for crying out loud! She still has so much to live through! Wait! Why am I stressing out? Blossom would never do that. But wait! She actually might do that! Just to be with Brick, and because we kicked her out because we hated that she was dating Brick. That's another reason why I should accept her love. I don't really care that the Rowdyruff Boys are our enemies anymore! All I care about is my sister! I want her back to! Ugh! I'm starting to sound like Bubbles. All wimpy, and cry-baby-y.

I've been floating here, beating the stuffing out of my punching bag. How many of those things have I been through? They never stay together when I punch them. Maybe that's because they were designed for humans, not super-humans. That's why I also liked having Butch around. He was like my living punching bag. Well I've been here for about how long? About 15 minutes? I think about thing way too long. I should probably go and apologize to Blossom. Maybe Bubbles had convinced Butch and Boomer to accept Brick's love? I don't know, but I wanna find out! So I stopped punching my punching bag and looked out the window. Then I flew out of it, and towards Townsville. Hoping to find any sign of my sisters, so I could apologize. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

It's been two days since my sisters kicked me out of my home. And all because I was dating Brick! I mean, what's wrong with that! I bet they would have done the same thing that I did. I just can't get the thought out of my head though. That they never gave it a thought! After I told them to put there selves in my shoes, and imagine how I would feel, they never did anything about it! At all! I sighed. Well, it's not there faults anyways. I probably would've done the same thing they did, if it were one of them who was dating a Rowdyruff. I know Bubbles would totally give in to it, because we all knew that she ha d a big crush on Boomer. She didn't exactly tell us, but she showed a lot of signs that she did like him. Like she would draw pictures of him with hearts all around it, and then throw it away so we don't see it. But me and Buttercup are pretty sneaky, and went through her trashed drawings. We even laughed at some of them. But I can't believe after what she has, she doesn't like me for actually dating someone that I like. I know that she would've done the same thing that I did.

Now Buttercup, is a different story. I have no idea who she likes. She's always has to follow her reputation as the toughest fighter not to get sucked into all of that girlish activity. So I understand why she didn't like me dating an enemy. But she should still just think about it! Just a little bit at least. But Buttercup isn't really like that. She thinks about her own problems first. I wouldn't be surprised if Bubbles came to apologize, but Buttercup didn't. it would be typical of her. I know that she wouldn't want to, but eventually she would end up apologizing and letting me back home and into the group again. But, that might not happen soon enough. What if a monster attacks Townsville? And my sisters end up dying because I wasn't there to help and save them. It would be my fault, but their fault too, for kicking me out of the team. But, mostly mine, because I'm the one that cause them to kick me out. If I didn't end up dating Brick, then I might still be in the group helping them out, but, I'm not. Maybe if I wasn't dating him, I would be a lot less worried about their safety. If I had just kept my mouth shut, and not kissed him, then we wouldn't be dating. We would just be classmates, and enemies again. I'm not so sure if I should even be with him anymore. I don't want my sisters getting hurt in any way. So… I have to pick, Love? or Family?


	6. Battle For Love

**Short Part of Blossom's P.O.V. (Last chapter)**

I wouldn't be surprised if Bubbles came to apologize, but Buttercup didn't. It would be typical of her. I know that she wouldn't want to, but eventually she would end up apologizing and letting me back home and into the group again. But, that might not happen soon enough. What if a monster attacks Townsville? And my sisters end up dying because I wasn't there to help and save them. It would be my fault, but their fault too, for kicking me out of the team. But, mostly mine, because I'm the one that cause them to kick me out. If I didn't end up dating Brick, then I might still be in the group helping them out, but, I'm not. Maybe if I wasn't dating him, I would be a lot less worried about their safety. If I had just kept my mouth shut, and not kissed him, then we wouldn't be dating. We would just be classmates and enemies again. I'm not so sure if I should even be with him anymore. I don't want my sisters getting hurt in any way. So… I have to pick, Love? Or Family?

**Blossom's P.O.V. (Present Time)**

I can choose family, because it involves the safety of my family. And they don't get hurt because I'm not there, but I would have to break up with Brick, which I don't want to do. Or I could chose Love, and be with Brick, which I really want to, but my family might get hurt. Which one should I choose? I don't know! I choose…Family! NO Love! No Family! No Love? Ugh! I don't know! My brains having a battle over that! I just don't know what to chose! It's so complicated! My life's so complicated. Think Blossom Think! My mind told me, so I did. I thought about love. All the possibilities. There were a lot. Being able to be with Brick, living my life happily. But then the problems with my family. That's another story. If I chose family, I could do my best to protect them, and keep them safe. But, I wouldn't be able to be with Brick. And I really wanted that. I still can't choose!

I took a deep breath. 'Ok Blossom, you have to chose, Brick, or your family. Which one do you care for more?' my mind told me. But, I don't know which one I love more. I love Brick, but also my family. Well, my family has always been there for me. From the day I was first created, to this day, well, until yesterday maybe. And Brick, I've only had him for about three days. In fact, we used to be mortal enemies. We hated each other. We could never care for the other, until they started going to school with us. And that never would have happened if the citizens of Townsville hadn't filed so many complaints about the boys, and the mayor and other citizens started a riot, and they forced the boys to attend Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to keep them busy. So if they hadn't done that, then we wouldn't be together right now. And if Him hadn't brought them back, then again, we wouldn't even be together. I would probably barley even remember him! So, Brick has never been there for me. Just, until now. And my family always has, but I still want Brick. But…I think I want my family more. So, I'm choosing family over love. As I thought that, a tear fell down my cheek. But, how do I tell Brick? Will he be sad? Will he cry? Will he be mad at me, and then we start fighting like we're enemies again? I don't know, but I'm just gonna tell him soon. Right now, Brick and I are in the woods again. Watching the waves of the ocean. He's holding my hand and staring at the water.

I'm gonna tell him… now, "Umm, hey Brick?" I said.

"Yeah Bloss?" He asked.

"Um, I-" but my thoughts were interrupted when there was a shake. It felt just like an earthquake.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," He answered. We looked around, and then the ground started shaking again. Then out of no where, a big rock-boulder like thing, came up from the ground.

And on top of that boulder, was no other then, "Oh, no…It's Him" I whispered. He looked down at us then showed a mean scowl on his face.

"What do you want" Brick yelled.

"What do I want? Well what I want to know is why I have seen you two together so much? Hmmm? You have been acting nice to each other, not fighting! What are you thinking becoming friends like that?" He yelled at us.

"We-" I started, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"You were what? Dating! Is that it?" He yelled at our faces. Oh no, he knows. How did he find out?

"NO, we were just…" Brick started.

"Just what! Going out and not being enemies! I didn't really care that yall had to go to school, as long as it would keep you and your brothers from destroying my home. But, this! This is unacceptable!" Him screeched at us in his deep, scary voice. Oh no, not this again. Wasn't I already lectured about this by my sisters? But twice! I'm gonna fall asleep!

"You two should not be dating! Especially not at such a young age! Plus, you are enemies! How the heck could you let this happen!" He screeched again.

"Look Him, this is how its gonna bee alright? Me and Blossom are gonna be dating. And you know why? Because we love each other that's why! So just buzz off, and leave us alone lobster!" Brick yelled at Him. Him gasped, but then he got a look of anger on his face.

Then he yelled in a deep voice, "NO! You will not date anymore! You know why? Because I am going to destroy you both!"

Then Him started growing in size, and we somehow we appeared in his domain, but then back to the forest. "If it's the last thing I do!" He yelled, then he swung his giant claw at me and Brick, but we moved out of the way before it could hit us. Him yelled in fury and continued to try to hit us, but we kept dodging, but Him caught me off guard, and hit me with his giant, lobster claw. I shot to the ground with incredible force. I tried to get back up, but my arm hurt, and it was preventing me from getting back up. "BLOSSOM!" Brick yelled after me. He flew to me and asked if I was alright I nodded but told him my arm hurt. He told me to stay there so he can finish Him. I told him ok. He flew after Him, and started to try to punch him. But it didn't have to much affect on Him. He used his other claw and punched Brick. He flew to the ground with incredible force.

"BRICK!" I yelled. I could see Brick trying to get back up, but Him appeared over him, and was about to step on him with his pointy boot.

I gasped and yelled, "BRICK LOOK OUT!" Brick looked up and saw the giant, pointed demon foot heading towards him. He quickly flew out of the way, but his foot got caught, and it was getting crushed by Him's giant foot. Brick screamed out in pain. Poor Brick! I hope he isn't getting seriously injured! 'What are you talking about Blossom? Of course he is! He's screaming out in pain isn't he! Help him!' My conscience told me. And I agreed with it. I flew up and gave Him's foot a hard punch, which made him move his foot away from Brick. I flew down to Brick to see if he was fine.

"Brick! Are you ok?" I asked desperately.

"Ugh, I'm fine, but I think Him broke my foot. It hurts like heck!" He replied trying to hold in the pain.

"Hang on Brick, we'll defeat'em. Can you get up?" I asked.

"I think so, let me try," He said before trying to stand, but he collapsed down because of his foot.

"Ok, so maybe I can't get back up." He said.

"It's ok; I'll try to fight him." I reassured.

"But, your arm," He said.

"It's ok, I've got it. It probably doesn't hurt as bad as your foot." I said, before flying up to Him and tried punching him, but I only hurt my arm even more. I just floated there and held my arm, but Him took that advantage and hit me again. Sending me crashing into the ground.

"BLOSSOM! Are you alright! Blossom! Blossom! Can you hear me!" I heard Brick shout, but I could barely hear him. I was slowly losing consciousness. I could still see, but things were becoming blurry.

"Brick…" I whispered, before losing complete consciousness.


	7. Blue Cuteness!

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

Me, Boomer, and Butch are still flying through Townsville looking for Brick and Blossom. And I'm still wondering if Buttercup's gonna come and help us find them. It would be nice of her, but I kinda doubt it because of the way she is. She's probably still at home punching her punching bag, not thinking of anyone but herself. She needs to learn to care for others, but wait, didn't something happen when I was trying to convince her? What was it? Oh yeah! I said for her to think about if she was in Blossom's position, if she had a crush on a Rowdyruff, and I was all, like Oh I don't know Butch or something, and when I said that she blushed. And that's when I figured she liked Butch. Ooohh! I know one of her secrets! I could hold that against her, but that means that she does care about someone other than herself. Well that's good. Maybe she'll be more open now. We are still flying over Townsville looking everywhere, but I haven't been paying to much attention because I was thinking and I got sidetracked. But I think we've been all around Townsville already. Where could they be! Could they have left Townsville? Could they have killed themselves already! Oh, Blossom, where are you! Maybe if we had some help from Buttercup, we might be able to find her. Maybe we could send Butch to go find her. Hmmm, maybe, let me ask.

"Hey guys?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Bubbles?" Boomer said.

"Maybe we could send someone to go find Buttercup." I suggested.

"Hmmm, maybe, Butch go back to the girl's home and maybe you can find Buttercup and convince her to come with us. Since you two are so much alike, she might listen to you." Boomer said.

"Why me?" Butch asked.

"Didn't I just answer that?" Boomer replied.

"Ugh, Fine," Butch grumbled before flying the opposite direction, towards our house. Now it's just me and Boomer flying around. Maybe now that Butch is gone, I could ask Boomer a question. There has been silence since Butch left, and I'm gonna break it. Again.

"Hey Boomer, what made you ok with Blossom and Brick's love? I mean, after I came to convince you guys? You kind of answered quickly like if you already did accept it a long time ago, but didn't want to show it." I said. Boomer looked at me then I saw his face become a light pink. He's blushing? Why? It was just a simple question.

"Oh, well, I guess I just wasn't completely convinced until you came and tried to convince us." Boomer answered, not looking at me.

"Oh, ok" I answered.

"Yeah, so umm, what made you ok with it?" He asked. I blushed because I knew why. But I can't say it. Oh Boomer, it's because I thought of you! I really like you! I couldn't say that! Especially not to him!

"Oh, um, I, uhh," I couldn't think of a reason. Maybe I should tell him the truth. Maybe he feels the same way? He might after all those times he would blush when he saw me.

"Umm, Boomer, you consider me as a friend right?" I asked.

"Um, yeah I guess so," He answered wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well are we more than friends? I mean, like best friends?" I questioned.

"Umm, maybe…" He answered shyly. If he's answering like that, then he must be hiding something.

"Ok, well this next question is a little…awkward, but do you see me as more than a friend, or best friend?" I asked blushing a little. Boomer's eyes widened.

"Uhh…" He said. It probably wasn't the best question to ask though. I saw Boomer look at me. He was looking at my bright, sky blue eyes. He looked lost, so I said, "Umm, Boomer?"

He blinked then realized what he was doing and looked away blushing. He was staring at me and was lost in my eyes! Omg! Maybe he does like me!

"Umm, should I take that as a yes?" I asked.

He blushed again, and said, "Uh well, I…"

Boomer sighed, before answering,"Yes Bubbles, you should because I do look and think of you as more than a friend. Even a best friend! I think your cute, funny, and pretty! Your so cheerful, and I love your cheery laugh! It makes me wanna laugh too! Bubbles, I do like you, and I mean like-like you. Ok? So, maybe if you wanted to, you could be…" Boomer trailed off.

OMG! He realty does mean it! I must be dreaming! We were floating in mid air, and I started to giggle.

"Yes Boomer! I do like you too! And I would be so happy to be your girlfriend!" I cheered.

"Reallly!" he asked surprised and happy at the same time. I nodded.

"Well in that case , umm, I wanted to give you something." He said, digging around in his pocket. He took out a small blue box.

"Umm, I got this for you awhile back, but I never had the courage to give it to you." He said handing the box to me. I opened it and inside was a small, silver necklace. It had a heart attached that said, 'My love' And it was able to split in half, so another person could have the other half. I smiled and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Thank you! I love it!" I said hugging him.

"Oh, and I wanted to give you something else too," he said. I broke the hug and said, "What?" then I felt his lips crash onto mine. I was stunned, but I quickly kissed back, and we went at it for about 3 seconds until Boomer pulled away. We both smiled at each other for a while until we heard a scream coming from the forest. We looked at each other before flying off towards the forest.


	8. Green Awesomeness

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Boomer and Bubbles told me to go find Buttercup, and of course I refused, but they were right, we are alike, and since we are counterparts, I probably could convince her to come with us. So now I'm flying to go and find her. Actually, I'm flying to her house, cause that's where Bubbles said she was at.

Actually, I'm fine with having to go get her, because I'm starting to think that, maybe I, kinda… like her… Why? Well you see, it all started when my brothers and I started attending Kindergarten with them. At first it was a big fuss. I mean come on, we're villains! How are we forced to go to school! Stupid Jack Wednesday. (The truent officer who made them go because of the mayor and Townsville citizens) But now we're totally cool with it. I mean, we should thank the town for that. The best part is getting to play at recess! At least we're not cooped up in a classroom for 8 hours doing useless junk. The fun part of recess is getting to play sports with Buttercup. We always play and see who's better at sports, and most of the times it's a tie. But at least we had fun. We are 'ok' friends now. Not TOO close. But friends. I guess I could say the same thing for her sisters and my brothers. Friends, but not too close. Except for my older brother! Our leader! He tells us, 'Those stupid puffs! Never are we going to like them or become friends with them! It's like, illegal or something. Never let it happen!' And then look what happened. He now has Blossom as his 'not so secret girlfriend. Very nice Brick. Very nice. Of course we're mad at him. Me and Boomer followed the rule. After we started attending kindergarten, he changed the rule, ' ok now this time the rule is, it's ok to be a little bit of friends with the puffs, but we cannot and I repeat CANNOT fall for any of them. It would be illegal!' Again, think again brother dear. IT HAPPENED! Anyways like I was saying, Buttercup. She's actually a pretty cool girl. Not much of a sissy, but she still is one to me.

Another thing, she has this best friend named Mitch. They like always play together. I'm not sure why, but whenever I see that, I get this strange feeling inside of me. Like, I'm angry, and mad or something, what could it be? Is it, guilt? No, that's not guilt, could it be… jealousy? Wait, why would I feel that? I shouldn't even care about that, but I do. But why do I? There's nothing I know. I really like playing with her cause she's a great challenge, and she doesn't mind playing in the dirt like most girls would. She's like me. She's into a lot of the same stuff as me, and we both love the same color. So may similarities. Except her eye color, which is a lighter green then mine. It's a really pretty green too. So nice, and shiny, and…Wait! What am I doing! I'm supposed to be talking about school, but then I start talking about how pretty her yes are? That's messed up! But, it's true. She does have pretty eyes. Though I hate to admit it. She's just, awesome. I like her for that. I really like her! I like-like her!...Wait, did I just say that I like- like her? But I… I… well, I shouldn't… but I…. I do though. I'll admit it. I'm always denying this fact. Well, I'm no longer in denial. I'm accepting it. For the first time.

Looks like I'm breaking rules too. But Brick did it first so can't blame me! Boomer. Now he always had a crush on Bubbles. From the minute we stepped into our kindergarten class, I saw him look at Bubbles with a slight blush. Every time I turned to him while we were working, he was staring at Bubbles, and she would be giggling. Poor Boomer was love struck. And now, here I am. Right now I'm flying to Buttercups house. It hasn't been long, but I was lost in thought. Wait, what's that little green spec coming towards me? Could it be Buttercup? Maybe it is. Let me go see.

**No Ones P.O.V.**

Butch started flying towards the green spec. As he got closer, the spec looked more like a girl. 'It is Buttercup' He thought. Buttercup had seen him too, and started flying towards him. But before they could reach each other. Out of no where, a giant monster came out and started destroying the city. They both stared at it then at each other. Then they both smirked and got into a fighting stance. Then they both zoomed at the monster and started punching, and beating it like crazy.

After they finished, Buttercup said, "Nice one Butch."

"Thanks, you too," he replied. Then another monster popped out of no where and it was bigger than the last one.

"Great" Buttercup mumbled. Then they flew at the monster and beat it again like the other one.

"This is too easy," Butch said.

"I know huh?" Buttercup replied.

"Don't try to copy from George Lopez Buttercup," Butch smirked. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him. Then another monster popped out, but this time, the monster was taller than the Eiffel Tower, and had spike on its back, with short, but sharp claws, and had razor sharp teeth. They both eyed the monster than shrugged and flew towards the giant beast. But this monster wasn't going to be so easy on them. Butch punched the monster's arm but it had no effect. The monster roared, then slashed it's claw at Butch who barley missed it, but he got a small scratch on his arm. Buttercup kicked at the monster's back, but the monster just swung it's tail at her, sending her into several buildings.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled out. He turned to the monster and got an evil glare in his eyes. He lunged himself at the monster and attacked it with everything he had. The monster was actually taking in some hits, but not all of them. This monster was much stronger than the other's Butch and Buttercup had just fought. The monster got quite annoyed with Butch, so again, it swung out it's claw and swung at Butch with much more force. Butch was too busy punching the monster to realize what it was doing. But when Butch did see it, it was too late, the monster struck Butch. Butch screamed out in pain.

Buttercup who had finally got up from all of the rubble of the buildings, had seen this and yelled out, "BUTCH! NO!" Butch fell to the ground with incredible force. He had big scratches on his back, and small scratches on his arms and legs. His shirt was torn, revealing his stomach, and his hair was all ruffled and messed up. He was laying on the ground in pain with his eyes closed. Buttercup flew down to him and stared at him in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" She whispered. She kept staring at him, unsure what to do. 'What do I do! Think Buttercup think!' she thought. Then she got an idea. She put her hand on his stomach to feel if he was breathing. He was. She smiled then put her hand on his chest to check for a heart beat. He had one. Buttercup was happy, but knew she had to do something fast. Then Butch started to stir and open his eyes.

Buttercup was crying and she hadn't noticed it, until now. She blushed and quickly wiped her tears away. Butch looked at her and asked what happened and why she was crying.

"Well, what happened was that this monster was attacking us and he hit you with his sharp claws, and you got a bunch of scratches and small gashes, but your bleeding, and we need to get you somewhere safe so I can help you." Buttercup explained trying to help Butch up. Butch tried getting up, but couldn't because of his injuries.

"Wait, why were you crying?" Butch asked. Buttercup flushed a bright red.

"Well, you got hurt and I was sad, because I thought you wouldn't survive, but you did," Buttercup answered.

"But why were you sad about me? I thought you didn't care about me…" Butch said sitting up a little.

"I do care about you! If you had died I would have cried forever! I would miss you so much! You're my best friend Butch! Your not my enemy to me anymore! Butch, I love you!" Buttercup yelled out. Her eyes widened. She had just let to much of her feelings slip. Butch stared at her wide eyed. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Buttercup yelled before hugging her knees and putting her head down to cry. Butch looked at her in awe. He started to get up more, but trying not to let his injuries get to him. He slowly made his way to Buttercup.

"Buttercup," He said softly. Buttercup looked up a little and saw Butch looking down at her. She put her head back down and continued to cry. "Buttercup look at me" he said. He pushed her head up and she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's ok Buttercup. Don't be sad. I'm here now aren't I? I'm not dead. I'm here with you. Your not alone. You have a friend, who loves you too," Butch said with a smile, before leaning and kissing her lips. Buttercup was shocked. But she quickly returned the kiss. Then while they were doing that, a green aura formed around both of them. Butch started floating up and broke away from Buttercup. Buttercup stared up at him and Butch looked at the aura around him. His injuries were slowly fading away. Soon he was completely healed. Butch stared at himself then at Buttercup. Buttercup did the same.

"How did that happen?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was cool!" Butch said with a smile. They stood smiling at each other before there was a scream coming from the forest. They looked at each other before flying off towards the forest.


	9. Fight till The Death

**Bricks POV**

After Blossom passed out, I got very worried. For one, she could be seriously hurt, and two, she left me here with Him! He's like impossible to beat! This is going to be very hard. Especially since I have a broken foot. And it hurts like heck! I can still fly and move, buts it's hard to stand. Well I guess I better fight Him before he does anymore harm to me or Blossom. You know, ever since that one day at school, when we found out we liked each other, I've felt different. Like, I can't believe that I'm actually with her. I feel so lucky. That's because I am lucky to have her. She's so beautiful, and smart, and can totally kick butt! Well time to fight Him.

**No ones POV**

Brick floated up away from Blossom and glared at Him.

"Ugh! Why do you have to ruin my life?" Brick yelled. He zipped towards Him and shot his laser eyes at him. Him just yawned.

"Oh please, you can do better than that." Him said. Brick got more furious and started to punch Him with a lot of power. Some of these hits were actually hurting him, but not all of them.

"Enough!" Him yelled. He swung his arm and hit Brick. Brick flew to the ground and screamed in pain as he landed on his broken foot. Him laughed in his girly chuckle and started to pummel Brick into the ground. Brick screams again. He screams for help. Him punched Brick's arm, hard. Brick yelped in pain and felt like he was being ripped in half. All the pain surging through him as Him pounded him into the ground even more, and with a lot more force.

'He's gonna kill me.' Brick thought.

Brick felt his arm crack and yelled in pain as loud as he could. Him had just broken his arm. Brick just layed there motionless. He wasn't dead, but he was unable to move. His eyes were half closed and he watched as him chuckled in his girly laugh, and started charging up an attack to finish Brick off. Brick was filled with pain, shock, anger, sadness, and disappointment. He was sad, that this might be the end for him and Blossom. He was mad that he didn't fight harder to defeat Him. He was disappointed that he couldn't save himself or Blossom. He was shocked that his life was about to end. And he was in pain from all of his broken bones. Brick watched as Him launched his attack. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. The attack was coming towards Brick, and it looked powerful. Brick braced himself for impact. 'Goodbye, world, bye Blossom' Brick thought.

As the blast was inches away from his face, four streaks of blue and green raced across it and blocked it away. Brick stared wide eyed in shock. He felt like as if his life just flashed before him. He looked at what had stopped the blast that almost took his life, and saw his brothers, and Blossom's sisters. Brick smiled at them, and managed to say a thank you. Him looked at the 4 super-powered kids with fury.

"You dim-witted brats! Why did you ruin my brilliant plan! I almost destroyed the leaders of my most hated groups!" Him screeched.

"I knew he never cared for us" Butch mumbled. Him thrashed out and aimed a punch at the greens, but missed. Him had fire in his eyes. He was tired of playing games. Boomer, Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup all started attacking Him. Brick looked at them and smiled.

'I'm saved' he thought before falling unconscious.

The other kids were doing just fine against Him. Buttercup landed a few punches on Him's face, and Butch blasted Him with an energy blast. Boomer used his electric bat to take a swing at him. He did, and Him screeched in pain and fury. Bubbles used her Sonic Scream and blew Him back a few feet. Him screeched and punched Butch in the face giving Butch a scratch on his face. Buttercup got an evil look in her eye. It looked murderous. Buttercup yelled a battle cry and lunged at Him. She kept punching Him and he was taking the hits in pretty badly. After Buttercups fit of rage was over, Him was very weak, and could be finished off easy now.

All four kids charged up an energy blast and pointed it at Him. Him screeched in pain. After a few seconds of demon cries, everything fell silent. Him was gone. Forever. The kids smiled and cheered.

"Yeah! We finally defeated that idiot! Butch, is your cheek ok?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I think so, it wasn't that bad. Not compared to the monster that gave me all those scratches and gashes." Butch replied.

"Ok good, cause then I wouldn't be able to do this," Buttercup said before kissing his cheek. Bubbles and Boomer gasped.

Butch smiled and said, "Thanks for the concern,"

"You guys are…?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot they were here. Yes Bubbles we are together." Buttercup answered.

"Oh that's nice, cause me and Boomer are too." Bubbles replied.

"Really? Well I guess we really DO owe Blossom and Brick an apology." Buttercup said.

"Yeah," Boomer said. Then they kids realized something.

"Oh my gosh what about Blossom and Brick! What if they're seriously injured! We have to get them to a hospital fast!"

Bubbles yelled as she zipped over to Blossom. Bubbles felt for a pulse. She had one. Bubbles smiled and picked her up. Then they flew off to a hospital with Boomer carrying Brick.


	10. Depression, Hope, Happiness and the End

**No ones POV**

After a few minutes, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup finally made it to the hospital. They burst threw the entrance and Buttercup and Butch rushed up to the front desk.

"We demand that you help my sister and his brother immediately, before they die! You don't want a Powerpuff dead do you!" Buttercup yelled at the front desk lady.

"Or her boyfriend!" Butch added.

"Oh my, of course not! I will get you help right away!" the lady said before dialing a number on the telephone and her voice came out on the intercom.

"Dr. Allbetter to front desk. We have a code 4, I repeat Dr. Allbetter to the front desk this is a code 4. And bring two stretchers" she announced. Soon a doctor came out with 4 nurses behind him with two stretchers. Bubbles and Boomer placed Blossom and Brick onto the stretchers and they took off to some operating rooms. The kids were to wait in the waiting room. So they took a seat and waited.

"Wait, should we tell the Professor what happened? I mean, he might be worried about us, and he probably wants to know what happened to Blossom." Bubbles stated.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, do you think he would be ok with us dating our counterparts?" Buttercup asked.

"Well I think that as long as we're happy, he'll be okay with it." Bubbles reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Yeah, let's call him and tell him to come over here so we can explain everything to him." Buttercup said. Then Bubbles and Buttercup walked to the front desk and asked to use the phone. She let them and they dialed their number.

"Hello?" Came the Professor's voice.

"Um hi Professor," Buttercup responded.

"Oh hello Buttercup. Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Well, me and Bubbles have to explain something to you about Blossom, so can you please come to Townsville Hospital, so we can explain ourselves?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure thing honey, I'll be right over, Bye," He responded.

"Bye." Buttercup said before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Bubbles asked.

"He said he'll come over here so we can explain ourselves." Buttercup said. With that the 4 kids waited when the doctor came in.

"Hello, are you the children that brought the little boy and girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, Blossom and Brick, are they ok?" Butch asked.

"Well, we don't know for sure yet, but I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to them?" he said.

"Sure, so what happened is-" but Buttercup was interrupted when someone came through the door in a panic.

"Where are my girls? Are they ok? What's wrong with Blossom?" he yelled. It was the Professor.

"Umm Professor?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh girls!" The Professor yelled excitedly.

"Are you alright? What happened? Did you get hurt? What happened to Blossom? Is she ok?" he questioned quickly.

"Slow down Professor! Yes we're fine, and Blossom we are not sure about…" Buttercup answered looking down.

"Well then what happened? And why are the Rowdyruff Boys here? Wait, where's the red one?" he asked.

"Well you see, it goes like this," Buttercup started, "Like a day ago, when we were at recess at school, Blossom and Brick found out that they liked each other, so they ended up boyfriend and girlfriend, but Bubbles found out, and told me, and we told his brothers, and we got mad at them so that night, we yelled at them and kinda kicked them out of our team and house. So they went somewhere that we don't know, and then the next day, we realized that maybe we should accept their love because what if we were in the same position they were in, and we would feel the same way. So we were going to go find them and tell them, and what really got us there was…ummm…" Buttercup trailed off.

"Yes?" the Professor asked.

"Well you see Professor, it turns out that us and our counterparts like each other too, heh he funny story huh?" Bubbles finished.

"Uh huh," The Professor replied.

"So umm, are you okay with that Professor? If we like each other and are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Buttercup asked worriedly.

"Of course girls. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy." Professor replied with a smile.

"Thanks Professor!" Bubbles and Buttercup said happily.

"Ok so what happened after we found out we like each other, we heard this scream. Coming from the forest, so I'm guessing we all heard and showed up there and found Blossom passed out on the ground, Brick about to be killed by Him, and him laughing and about to kill Brick and Blossom. But we stopped him, and beat'em up real good!" Buttercup said, putting empathies 'real good'.

"Yeah we destroyed Him forever!" Bubbles added.

"Really? Forever?" the Professor asked.

"Yep! He's gone now" Bubbles replied.

"And what happened after you defeated Him?" Dr. All better asked.

"Oh, well we picked up Blossom and Brick and brought them here." Buttercup said.

"Ok, well that's all the information I need, I'll be back with some information regarding Blossom and Brick" Dr. All Better said before leaving into a room. After he left Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and the professor just sat in the waiting room, waiting, and hoping Blossom and Brick would pull through.

**Blossom's POV**

"Is she okay? Her family is worried," someone asked.

"We think so, she only has a broken arm, but it's not nearly as bad as the boy's arm" someone else said. What's going on? Where am I? What? Then it came to me. Brick! Him! Oh my gosh, where is he? Is he alright? I slowly opened my eyes. It was bright. I squinted and waited for my vision to clear up.

"She's waking up!" a nurse said. I opened my eyes completely and looked around.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Brick? Did he destroy Him?" I rushed out with questions.

"Whoa, honey relax. It's ok, your in the hospital. Two girls and two boys brought you here along with that boy over there," the nurse said pointing at a white bed with someone laying in it with cast all over their body. I knew who that was.

"Brick! What happened?" I asked.

"Well honey let me let the doctor explain." Then a tall man with brown hair, and wearing a white lab coat almost like Professors came in.

"Hello sweetie. Blossom is it? Well I see you are wondering what's going on. Well you see, from what I learned from your sisters, is that you were in a battle with a villain named Him?"

"Yes, what happened to him? And Brick?" I asked.

"Well your sisters said that them and two boys destroyed him, and brought you and Brick over here." He finished.

"Is he okay? I asked.

"Well, he has many broken bones, and is actually in a coma right now. We are not sure when he'll wake up though. I'm sorry" he said looking down at me. I frowned. A coma? My Brick is in a coma? And he might not… come out of it? No! He can't! He has to come out of it! He has too! I felt my eyes starting to water up, but I tried to hold back the tears.

I'm guessing the doctor saw this because he said, "Oh don't worry honey, I'm sure he'll be okay, it's just a few broken bones, nothing to worry about,"

But there is a lot to worry about! What if he doesn't come out of it? What if he…dies in his coma? Then, I won't have a boyfriend. Someone to comfort me. I won't have one. I started to cry again, but this time I let the tears fall.

"I'll call her family in," the doctor said.

Then he walked out. I laid back down and stared at Brick in his bed. I continued to cry. Then that's when everybody came in the room.

"Hi honey, are you okay?" the Professor asked. Wait, why is the Professor here? Did Bubbles and Buttercup call him. Did they tell him about me and Brick?

"Umm, I'm fine," I said sitting up.

"Good, because then Bubbles would start crying" Buttercup smirked at Bubbles.

"Hey! I'm not that much of a cry baby!" Bubbles defended herself.

"So you admit you are one!" Buttercup replied sarcastically.

"Buttercup," the Professor scolded.

"Sorry Professor" Buttercup sighed. I giggled. My sisters were funny.

"So how's Brick?" Butch asked. I frowned. Then I felt the tears well up in my eyes again, but I held them back.

"I'm guessing it's a bad thing?" Buttercup asked. I nodded.

"The doctor said that he has a lot of broken bones, and he's in a coma. And they don't know when he'll come out of it," I told him. I felt tears again, but refused to let them flow, not in front of my family, and Butch and Boomer.

"But, he's gonna have to come out of it, right?" I heard Boomer say.

"Well, maybe. If there's a miracle." I replied. I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," I said.

"No, it's not your fault Blossom, if we hadn't kicked. You out, then this wouldn't have happened." Buttercup said looking down.

"No, it's not your fault Buttercup, it's no ones fault, but if it's any ones fault it's Him's." Professor said trying to comfort Buttercup.

"Let's just hope for the best," Butch said walking out of the room. Soon everyone walked out and left me in the room with Brick. Everything was silent, except for mine and Brick's heart monitors. I sighed and laid back down for a nap.

**4 days later… (Blossom POV still)**

I was eating my breakfast that the nurses brought me. I had my stuff packed and ready to go because today was the day that I was able leave the hospital and go home. Sadly, Brick is still in his coma. Whenever I'm in the room by myself, I would cry, but stop when someone came in. I've been so depressed about this. I'm hoping he's ok, but I still doubt it sometimes. Then the Professor came in.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded but looked back to Brick and frowned.

"It's ok, honey, we'll come and visit him everyday to make sure he's fine," the Professor reassured.

"Ok," I replied. Then got off of my bed and picked up my stuff. I was already wearing my Powerpuff dress, and had my signature bow on my head. The Professor took my hand and we walked out to the car outside with Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch and Boomer waiting for me. The Professor was letting them stay with us until Brick was out of his coma. Which I hoped was soon.

The next day…. (Still Blossom's POV)

I woke up in my bed with Bubbles and Buttercup beside me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Then woke up my sisters.

"Hey girls, wake up, it's morning," I said. Then both my sisters slowly woke up and rubbed their eyes.

"Ugh! I'm tired!" Buttercup complained.

"Come on Buttercup! Get up! We have to get ready for school remember?" I told her.

"Fine" she growled, and got out of bed and went to the closet. I jumped out of bed too and went to my closet. Today I was going back to school. This is how it went since that day at school me and Brick found out we liked each other. Friday was that day, then Saturday was when they finally accepted mine and Brick's love, the it's also the day that Him tried to destroy us and he got destroyed and I was in the hospital with Brick, and he was in a coma. I got out four days later which was Thursday afternoon after my sisters and Butch and Boomer came back from school. Now today is Friday, and I'm going back to school. Professor had explained to Ms. Keane what happened to me and Brick, so she was ok with it and said she hoped we got better soon. Well, I did, but Brick is still in his coma.

I got into my usual pink dress with my white tights and black dress shoes. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and placed my hair clip and bow on my head. Then we went downstairs and saw Butch and Boomer already eating cereal. We joined them at the table, and Professor served us some cereal too. We ate quickly then we all flew to school. I was in a hurry to get school over with soon, because I wanted to go to the hospital soon to visit Brick. We walked into the building and Ms. Keane came to greet me.

"Hello Blossom, glad to have you back!" she smiled. I smiled back and we took our seats. Then the school day started.

**After school… (Again, Blossom's POV)**

Finally school is over! I rushed outside and saw the Professor with his car. We all quickly zipped in and buckled up. Then the Professor drove us to the hospital. After we arrived, I zipped out and rushed to the door.

After everyone caught up with me, Buttercup said, "Geez Blossom, slow down! We have plenty of time to check on Brick!" I just smiled and rushed inside. The front desk lady gave us some visitors stickers and I zipped to Brick's room. I peaked inside, but sadly Brick was still in his coma. I sighed and looked down. Everyone came in and saw me, so they figured Brick was still in his coma.

"It's ok Blossom, you can't expect Brick to wake up too soon can you?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess not," I said.

"I'm going to go get some food from the cafeteria, who wants to come?" Professor asked.

"Oh we do!" everyone but me yelled.

Then they all zipped to the cafeteria, leaving me alone with Brick. I walked over to his bed and sat on it. I stared down at him. He's gonna be okay, I just know it! Hew has to! He can't die! But what if he does? What if he never wakes up? And he leaves me here by myself? With no boyfriend. No one to hold me and comfort me? Buttercup and Bubbles can, but that's different. They're my sisters, Brick's my boyfriend. There is a total difference there. I feel so bad for him. Maybe he won't pull through. He'll just die, without me with him. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to cry. I let the tears flow out of my eyes. I wept and laid my head on Brick's chest.

"Brick! I'm sorry I let this happen to you! I'm so sorry! And if you don't come out of your coma, then I just want you to know," I sat up and looked at his closed eyes, "That I love you." I said before hopping off the bed and walking to the door and left to the cafeteria.

Everyone looked at me and said, "Where are you going Blossom?"

"Home," I said looking down.

"Ok then, let's go" Professor said. Then we walked outside and into the car. "Want a burger Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "No thanks maybe later," I said.

**That night… No one's POV (Finally!)**

Everyone was sitting down watching a movie and eating popcorn. Then the phone rang. Professor got up and answered it.

"Hello?...Yes…Really?...Wow!...Ok, we'll be right over!" then he hung up.

"Who was that Professor?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Umm, I tell you in a minute, first get ready because we have to go somewhere right now," he responded.

"Ok," All the kids said. Then they quickly got ready and zipped into the car. The Professor grabbed his keys and ran out the door into the car and they drove off. After a few minutes, they finally arrived and got out of the car.

"Why are we here Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Just come on, follow me, you'll see," he said and entered the building with the others following behind him. They each got visitors passes again and walked to a door.

"Are yall ready?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, but for what?" Blossom asked. Then the Professor slowly opened the door.

**Blossom's POV (Again!)**

The Professor slowly opened the door and we peeked in. And I will never forget what I saw.

"BRICK!" I yelled and ran to him. He was sitting there eating his dinner and watching TV.

He looked up at me and yelled, "BLOSSOM!" I ran to him and hugged him.

"Brick! I missed you! Are you okay?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

He wiped them away and said, "Yeah, I'm fine and I missed you too," he said.

Then he looked up and yelled, "Butch! Boomer!"

"Hey big bro!" Butch said with a smile.

"We were worried you wouldn't wake up!" Boomer exclaimed hugging Brick. I smiled. It was like a family reunion. After we finished greeting him, we started to chat.

"So what happened to Him,? Brick asked.

"We destroyed him!" Boomer said happily.

"Really? That's so cool!" Brick replied. After a while of talking and catching up, we had to leave. Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer were already walking out the door and the Professor was outside in the car waiting for everyone to come down. He left and told us to come out the car when we were done. I was still in the room with Brick. We were watching TV and after everyone left I thought that I should probably leave too.

"Well, I'm gonna go Brick, the Professor probably wants to go home." I said.

"But wait Blossom," he said.

"What?" I said as I turned around and then felt his lips push on mine. I smiled and kissed him back. After a few seconds we both pulled away. I smiled and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to leave him here for another day. I wanted him to come home with me.

"Bye Brick," I said.

"Bye Boss," he replied and I headed out the door as he hopped back onto his bed. I looked back at him before I closed the door and he smiled. I smiled back and shut the door. Then left down the hall and outside to the car. I was happy. I finally got my first kiss with Brick. My first REAL kiss. That other one was just a thank you kiss for saving me. I smiled and got into the car.

**The next day… No ones POV**

It was Saturday morning and everyone was eating breakfast.

"Professor, is today the day Brick gets to come home?" Blossom asked.

"Yes Blossom, it is. We will go after breakfast to pick him up," Professor answered. Blossom then quickly started shoving down her breakfast.

"Slow down Blossom," Buttercup said. After breakfast, everyone piled into the car and they drove off to the hospital. When they got there Blossom was out of the car in a second and was already in Brick's room helping him get his things. After Brick had his things assorted, everyone came in and helped take them to the car. After that they drove home. When they arrived the got out of the car and inside.

"So what have I missed?" Brick asked sitting on the couch.

"Well not much really, just a week of school," Butch said.

"Oh," was all Brick said. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bubbles chimed and zipped to the door.

"Oh hi Ms. Keane, what are you doing here?" Bubbles asked.

"I heard that Brick was back from the hospital and decided to bring a welcome home cake," she said and stepped inside.

After dinner everyone dug into the cake. It was delicious. After a while, Ms. Keane left.

"So Professor, are the boys gonna stay with us another night?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure, one more night couldn't hurt," Professor answered. Everyone smiled and cheered. Then they got ready for bed. The boys slept in the guest room. The next day proceeded as usual. Monster attack, villains attacking Townsville. The boys had gone back to their home, but still visited and played with the girls since they were together. The Rowdyruffs weren't really evil anymore. Sure they would steal what they needed for their house, but that was the only bad thing they did. They all lived happy lives.

**The End!**


End file.
